Today, a great number of plastic containers are filled with liquids and other contents. However, contents, including those involving carbonation or elevated temperatures, can subject the container to very high internal pressures. Containers have been designed to attempt to resist such pressure and to prevent undesired structural deformation. Dimensional stability is particularly important in the portions of the base that are intended to support the container with respect to an underlying surface. Consequently, there is a desire for base structures for plastic containers that provide improved support and/or dimensional stability.